Here, Take it
by Minty Fresh Shock
Summary: RC, pure fluff. Basicly they get married. Hey there's a first time for everything, right? ;;


This thingey is dedicated to: Lady Dragonnaine/Kat, for making me promise to post something on Friday 8/20/2004

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights

Whoo, there is a first time for everything, right? x.x;; Oi gods, I am going to get fla-amed for all this badly written fluff .o;;

Ah well, if you don't like it, don't read it.

The setting is...I don't know what the setting is. Oh, and Kai-Stern is very OOC .;;

Chapter 1

The Proposal

The castle grounds were quiet, well, as quiet as castle grounds can be. There was the buzz of courtiers in the main hall, the chatter of maids through the corridors, and the clatter of pots and pans in the kitchens. In a certain royal study, the Dragon Lord Lykouleon, ruler of Dusis, worked on various boring papers. He had come to point of not even looking at the documents he was signing, only glancing at the paper to see where to put his signature. His main attention was focused on the window of his study, open and letting a fresh breeze roll gently through to comb through his golden hair. Outside, the castle gardens hummed with natural sounds, flowed in the breeze, and overall gave off pleasant sensations.

Lykouleon sighed, signed another document, something about work wages for the coopers of the kingdom, and was preparing to move onto another document when a finger tapping on the edge of his oak desk caught his attention. He looked up at the albino that was his Blue Dragon Officer, a once human named Kai-Stern.

"Your majesty, do you have any idea where Rath is? He needs to attend his training in diplomacy, even I can see that. He has attended only one lesson in the past two weeks. There are no more demons to kill, so there would be no reason for him to wander off..." Kai-Stern's voice trailed off as his noticed his Lord's attention had again strayed to the open window. "Your majesty...?"

Lykouleon waved his hand lazily at the window, indicating the outside gardens and forest, "He is probably out there somewhere, bored out of his mind. Leave him be, he won't be getting much privacy soon, what with-"

"-Stupid eager aristocrats trying to marry their daughter off to the crown prince, I know," the Blue Dragon Officer finished, "We have gotten exactly forty-eight proposals this week."

Lord Lykouleon chuckled, "Feel free to continue looking for him, although I doubt you will find him until the boy wishes to be found."

The albino sighed in a resigned fashion, bowed to the Dragon Lord, and walked neatly out of the study. Lykouleon smiled, and resumed his boring work, trying to enjoy the wonderful day as much as one can indoors.

The very object of the Dragon Lord's and Blue Dragon Officer's discussion was lounging in a tree around ten minutes walk from the stables, his head cradled between his crossed arms, red eyes staring at the leaves dancing in the breeze and the flitting sunlight. He closed his eyes, visibly trying to force himself to relax as Rune had taught him to do, listening to the soft, gentle sounds of the semi-forest. For around three minutes he waged the fight, and finally gave up with a moan. Rath sighed and shifted to a position with his back against the trunk of the tree and legs straight before him. Another sigh escaped his lips, and the black-haired boy began to steadily thump his head the tree. "I thunk am thunk so thunk bored thunk. So-thunk-o-thunk-o-thunk-o thunk BORED! wham." His angry fist met the bark of the tree, hard enough to rustle the green leaves.

"Stop making such a ruckus!" the familiar feminine voice of Cesia loudly chided him from below. Red eyes traveled from the cloud-dusted sky to below him, where an ebony-haired young-woman stood glaring at him, arms full of food for the darnas.

"Me stop making a ruckus? You are the one who just yelled loud enough to wake the whole castle!" he retorted with resentment.

"Wake the whole castle? It is already noon! Anyone who _isn't_ awake should already be up!" Cesia glared at him for his inability to observe even the simplest things.

Embarrassed beads of sweat formed on the Dragon Prince's forehead. In revenge, he shifted his position, swinging his legs down off the branch to nearly hit the girl in the face, so now his back was no longer to the tree. "I meant in the middle of the night. In any case, that isn't the point. I am bored."

A sigh escaped from the mutt of all the world's races lips. "You know, attending your studies would probably be less boring then sitting in a tree. You have to learn how to rule a kingdom sometime..." Cesia trailed off, realizing she was treading on forbidden territory as she received a glare from Rath.

Wiping the glare from his face, Rath ignored her second comment, "_Both_ of them are extremely boring. Is it just that sitting here is better then being tutored." He swung on the branch, again changing position, so he was hanging up side down, face even with Cesia's, his black hair, cloths, and dragon amulet now hanging with gravity. The black-haired boy smirked at her glare. "Are you _sure_ all the demons are dead? There could be some hiding in caves ready to attack innocent-"

"-Yes, I am sure! How many times have we been over this? It has been a month since the last demon was killed!" Cesia glared at him, silently muttering in her head about biting the annoying boy's nose off. They stared at each other, Cesia glaring, Rath smiling innocently, for around three minutes, when Rath's head was starting to throb from the amount of blood in it.

A voice interrupted their staring contest, "Oh! There you are, Rath! Everyone has been looking for you! And Alfeegi is about to have a seizure..." Ruwalk emerged from the bushes noisily, fighting the gripping branches.

Rath shot a heavy-eyed glare at the man, "Ruwalk...Isn't there something in town I can do?" being in a bi-polar mood, his eyes had changed from irritated to a wishful puppy's.

"Errr...I guess..." Ruwalk took a pouch near his belt, which clinked invitingly, in his hand. "Want to go to town and spend these? Now, if you don't come back with something useful, it's your hide."

_Eh...is shopping better then being here? _Rath thought gloomily, glancing at the castle where the shouting of his name was getting louder, "Sure, toss it here."

And that is part one of Chapter one, 'Proposal'. I didn't have time to finish it, as this was the first week of school, but expect part two sometime during this weekend.


End file.
